Green Flame
by Jasmine Shigeru
Summary: This is set during the two part episode, The Green Candle. Warning: There are a lot of spoilers in this fic. On a day where Tommy Oliver's biggest worry is asking the girl he likes out, he loses his newly acquired Green Ranger powers.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Green Flame

Author: Jasmine Shigeru

Pairing: Tommy and Kimberly

Summary: On a day where Tommy Oliver's biggest worry is asking the girl he likes out, he loses his newly acquired Green Ranger powers.

Author Note: Sequel to "Green Fire"

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers nor do I wish I do. This is just for my entertainment and whoever wishes to read it. I am not making any profit from this and do not care to for that matter.

Rating: T

Green Flame

By: Jasmine Shigeru

Chapter One

One day, a 16 year old boy's life was normal, the next it was a living comic book. A month ago he had come to Angel Grove with his parents to start a new life and in that month that life was turned upside down by an evil witch who wanted to take over the world. A month has past since the boy became the Evil Green Ranger and made his first appearance. An entire month since a young man was chosen to wear the mask of a hero but carry the darkness within him. A month since the evil ways plagued him and the superheroes known as the Power Rangers.

A powerful spell was placed upon him, a spell of evil that allowed a darkness to come to life within his soul. The darkness was in him for a week. This darkness went deep within him. The darkness had awakened the hidden desires inside a teenaged boy. These desires lead to dark ideas of murder, torture, kidnap, and rape. As the Evil Green Ranger, the 16 year old had wanted things, terrible things. Things he never even dreamt of before. He wanted to destroy the Power Rangers in the worst way he could possibly think of. He wanted to make them all feel helpless, especially the Pink Ranger. He wanted to destroy her spirit by killing her friends, take away everything she held dear. The he wanted to, rape, torture, kidnap and then murder her. He wanted to kill the Black, Blue, and Yellow Rangers. He wanted to torture then to kill the Red Ranger. All of this haunted the boy.

The darkness within him did not haunt the Green Ranger until after the Power Rangers broke evil spell. He still has nightmares. For a month horrible images ran through his mind as he slept in his bed. He tries to not let it bother him. His life was back to normal, well as normal as being the sixth Power Ranger could get. He owed all this to his five Rangers.

He has friends now, five of them, the same five people he tried to kill during his week of darkness. He was grateful for their friendships, especially the Red and Pink Rangers. He felt the most guilt when it came to them. His jealousy and lust would have cost them the most damage. He chose not to think about the evil anymore.

Now, he thought about the happiness, the pride, and satisfaction he feels as the good Green Ranger. He loved fighting alongside his friends. He had spent a lot of time with his new teammates. He had become close friends with the Red and Black Rangers and was still getting to know the Yellow and Blue Rangers.

As for the Pink Ranger, he had developed feelings for the lovely gymnast. He had always had a crush on the girl, ever since the day he first saw her in the halls of Angel Grove High. He had rescued her from a couple of bullies and has been her knight in shinning armor ever since. It just felt right for him to come to her aid every time she needed someone's help. And with each rescue they became closer.

But no matter how good things are now, they always can get worse before they can get better. What is gained is lost and things will never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was a bright and beautiful Monday morning and the students of Angel Grove High were just entering the school to begin one of the last weeks before Spring Break. The halls filled slowly like every Monday morning and Vice Principal Caplan couldn't help but shake his head at their dreary faces.

This morning, our heroes were no different as they entered the school and dragged their feet to their lockers. Neither noticing the Vice Principle's presence or the colorful sheets of papers he carried as they walked by.

"Man, I hate Mondays," Kimberly Hart, the Pink Power Ranger groaned as she reached her locker.

She leaned against the green painted metal and held her pink binder to her chest. Her best friend, Trini Kwan, the Yellow Power Ranger lined up next to her.

"I know how you feel," the girl said. "I don't even think Billy likes coming to school on Mondays."

"Affirmative," the Blue Power Ranger said hearing Trini's statement and decided to join the girls while they waited for the others.

He took the spot beside the girls. It wasn't long until Jason joined them. The Red Power Ranger's usual confident posture slouched as he stood next to Kimberly. It was obvious he was not having a very good morning.

"Good morning all," came an overly cheery voice and most of the students groaned their response as the always upbeat Black Power Ranger walked down the hall and to his friends.

"What's up with the gloomy faces," he greeted them. "It's a beautiful new day."

Kimberly and Trini rolled their eyes and Jason grunted.

"Good morning, Zack," Billy said.

"That's more like it," Zack said.

"How can you be so chipper in the morning," Trini asked.

"Because, I love every new day," Zack answered. "We're not given a guarantee we will wake up to see the next day."

"How wise of you to literate such a belief," Billy said.

The Blue Ranger was now waking now and so was his brain.

"Huh," Zack asked automatically looking at Trini.

"He said he likes the way you think," the Yellow Ranger translated.

"Oh," the Black Ranger nodded his understanding.

Just then, Kimberly absently looked at her watch.

"Hey, guys. Do you think Tommy's going to be late," she asked.

"Tommy's always late," Zack said.

"He can't help it, he's so forgetful," Kimberly defended the newest member of their team.

"Don't worry Kim," Trini said. "He'll be here in time for his first class. He always is."

Kimberly nodded. She has always shown concern for the Green Power Ranger. Ever since the first day they met, she wanted to make sure he was ok. She was in constant fear that Rita Repulsa, their villain, was going to get a hold on him again.

"Come on, guys," Jason finally spoke. "Let's go to the library. I have some last minute homework to take care of."

The others agreed and they headed to the school's library.

Later that morning, just after the first morning's classes ended, the students gathered in the hall. They were all scattered in different parts of the school, but they were all looking at and talking about the same thing.

That morning, while they were all in class, Mr. Caplan had placed up flyers on the bulletin boards. The colorful sheets of papers all announced the upcoming dance, just before their break.

The students all began to spread the word about the dance. Most were excited, some didn't care, but no matter how they felt, this was big news.

"I can't believe there is going to be a dance," a girl said to Kimberly.

"Why, there's a dance almost every other month," the Pink Ranger said.

"I know, but it's still unbelievable," the girl said.

"I wonder who's going to go with whom," a second girl wondered aloud.

Trini shook her head.

"You always wonder who's going with whom," she chuckled.

"Yeah, well, I'm a romantic," girl number two said.

"Me too," girl one said.

She took Kimberly by her arm.

"I bet Tommy Oliver will ask you out," she said.

"What," Kimberly exclaimed looking at the girl with wide eyes. "Why would you say that?"

"It's obvious they guy likes you," girl two jump in. "He's always doing nice things for you."

"And he's always helping you with your problems," girl one put in.

"He's always staring at you," said Trini.

"Trini," Kimberly scolded. "You're supposed to be helping me."

"I am helping you," the Yellow Ranger said. "I'm helping you see that Tommy likes you and you like him _and_ you two would make a perfect couple."

Kimberly said nothing. She could only stand and blush. She didn't think her feelings for the Green Ranger were that obvious, but she guessed she was wrong. She wondered if Tommy knew and if he would do anything about it.

Meanwhile, the other Rangers were down a different hall and were staring at a flyer of green paper. Each guy having their own feelings regarding the announcement, feelings that went with each person.

Jason stood solemnly looking at it. He never really cared about dances and worrying about asking a girl out. It wasn't that he didn't like girls. He liked them a lot. He just found it was too much trouble and way too much stress to go through finding a date. He usually went to these things with Trini. It was a pact they made in 5th Grade. They were both looking for dates then. Trini was hoping a boy she liked would ask her out and Jason had been trying to find the courage to ask out a girl he liked. In the end, the guy Trini liked and the girl Jason liked ended up going with each other and Trini and Jason ended up being each other's date. They swore they would never go through that again. So, they decided to skip the preliminaries and just go to every dance from that day on together.

Billy on the other hand, really didn't mind dances. Even though he was considered the biggest geek in school, he was quite the lady's man and found no trouble in finding a date. He was well liked by most of the girls in his class. They found him more mature than the other boys they were around and the fact that he was intelligent didn't hurt him at all. Knowing all of this, didn't make him not nervous to be the one to ask a girl out. He never knew who to ask. About three girls always looked at him hopefully. It was a lot of pressure on the Blue Ranger. Although their school held a dance often, Billy was never fully prepared to ask a girl out.

Zack loved dances. He loved to dance period and he was a well known "player" in the school. He never understood that, player. He never played a girl he dated. He was an honest and loyal guy. He like Billy never had a problem in finding a date for dances, but that sort of changed about a year and a half ago, when he met Angela. He was crazy about the girl and was always trying to ask her out on dates, whether there was dance or not. He just wanted to be near her. He even spent a lot of time thinking up ways to get her to notice him. This upcoming dance just gave him an excuse to ask her out again. He knew she would turn him down. She always did, at first, but in the end she always gave in and she always enjoyed their time together. So, Zack continued to ask and ask, until she said yes.

Tommy was dreading the dance. It was the first one to come up, since his family moved to Angel Grove. He was never good at asking a girl out. He could never tell if a girl liked him or not. He really was terrible with signals and when he got the girl, he would sit down and analyze the past couple of weeks and realize the girl was very obvious that she liked him. He wished he could do that with Kimberly. It was difficult to tell if she liked him as more than a friend or not. She was such a sweet girl and she was always open and friendly. She was nice to everybody, well maybe not Bulk and Skull, but she was nice to most of the people she was with. This made him want to ask her out more. He had been struggling with his confidence to ask her out for weeks now. He wasn't sure if he could do it.

Tommy looked over at his friends. He needed to talk to them about this, but not now. The bell signaling their next class just rang and they had to separate.

It wasn't until the next day that Tommy got a chance to speak with his friends. They were all in the park, playing a friendly game of basketball. They were split up into teams and since the girls weren't with them, they all could relax and not worry about being judged. So, Billy and Zack were shirts and Jason and Tommy were skins.

"So, do you have dates yet," Zack asked his friends.

They were taking a break now. The male Rangers were gathered on the picnic table were all their duffle bags and sport's bottles were placed at he beginning of their game.

"I always have a date," Jason said.

"Really," Tommy asked. "How did you get one so fast?"

"It's a deal Trini and I have going on," the Red Ranger answered. "We always go to dances together. Just as friends."

Tommy nodded.

"I have a date," Billy piped up. "Her name is Lisa. She is in my History class."

"Good for you, man," Zack said with a bright smile. "I'm still working on Angela. She'll say yes by the end of this week or the next."

"What about you Tommy," Jason asked.

"I haven't asked anyone yet," the Green Ranger said bashfully.

"Why not," Zack asked.

"She's going to say no," Tommy answered.

"Kimberly is not going to say no," Zack told his gloomy friend.

"How," he asked. "I never said who she was."

"It is sound knowledge that you and Kimberly share mutual emotions for one another," Billy said.

"Yeah, everyone knows you like Kimberly and she likes you," Zack said.

He wasn't aware that that was what Billy had just said and the Blue Ranger knew this. Whenever Trini wasn't around, the others, especially Zack, always restate what he had already said. It would be annoying if the Blue Ranger wasn't use to it.

"Yeah," Jason said. "Just ask her out."

"I don't know, guys," Tommy said.

"She's gonna say yes," Zack said.

"Precisely," Billy agreed.

Tommy didn't say anything else. He was still uncertain. He really liked Kimberly and he really wanted to believe his friends, but at the he was more afraid that her answer will be no. He just wished he had a little bit more reassurance than Billy, Zack, and Jason's words.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This is one of those chapters I don't like to do, but is necessary to get the story told. You'll know what I'm talking about if you've read "Green Fire" aka "Green with Desire".

**PLUS, I'M NOT FEELING THE LOVE. PEOPLE ARE NOT REVIEWING AND I USUALLY BASE MY POSTING ON REVIEWS NOT HITS, SO PLEASE REVIEW OR NO MORE OF THIS STORY WILL BE POSTED.**

Chapter Three

Two days later, Tommy and Zack were at the Youth Center, sparring. They were the only two Rangers there today. Everyone else was at home. Kimberly was working on a paper for English class, Jason was helping his dad fix up an old truck, and Billy was working on a new random project. So, that left the Black and Green Rangers with nothing better to do that day, but to hang out and practice at the Youth Center.

During their sparring match, Tommy got the upper hand over Zack and swept the young African American off of his feet.

"You, ok, man," he asked his friend.

"Yeah," Zack replied as Tommy helped him up.

"Good move," the Black Ranger praised.

"Hey, you weren't too bad yourself."

"So, what's up with the dance," Zack asked.

His mind had been constantly on the event since it was announced and he could tell by look on Tommy's face he could tell that the boy had forgotten all about it.

"I haven't asked her yet," the Green Ranger said.

"Aw… Bro, I'm telling you, Kimberly's gonna say yes, but you have to ask her first," Zack said laughing at his friend.

Tommy wasn't sure of what to do. He was still afraid to ask Kimberly out. What if she said yes? What if she had already been asked by someone else?

"So, you think I should ask her today," he asked deciding to at least try to get the girl.

He knew if anyone had good advice about woman, it was Zack.

Zack was busy getting a board to continue their sparring session, but he heard his friend's question. He stood in front of his newest teammate.

"Don't put it off man. It's time to make your move," he answered.

The Black Ranger held up the board and Tommy kicked it, breaking it into two.

"You're right," the Green Ranger said to his friend.

He had to ask Kim out to know for sure if she would turn him down or not.

Several minutes later, Tommy and Zack were still sparring, but this time the Black Ranger had the advantage. He saw his chance to take down the Green Ranger and did so quickly.

"You lost you focus," Zack told his friend.

Still on the blue mat, Tommy stared up at him accusingly.

"'Cause you go me thinking about Kim," he explained.

Zack smiled at him and offered his hand. Tommy took grabbed it and was helped up.

"The sooner you ask Kim to the dance, the sooner your mind will be at ease," the Black Ranger advised. "Trust me."

"Yeah, okay, Zack. If you're such a pro let's see you in action," the Green Ranger challenged.

Zack decided to take the challenge and looked at the bar for a target. Seeing Angela, he smiled.

"Child's play, my friend," he said walking towards the bar and to Angela. "First, you have to catch her eye with your walk."

The Black Ranger demonstrates by fancifully going up the few steps that lead to the bar. Once on top he does a spin and leans against a nearby pole, running his hand over his hair. Angela noticed his attempt to get her attention, but she keeps on like she does not care.

"Then you have to impress her with some smooth spins," Zack continued to instruct and with his instruction came a demonstration.

Tommy watched his friends try to impress Angela and knew that she wasn't impressed by such a display. But the Green Ranger was still waiting to see if Zack would get shot down or not. In the month he had been in Angel Grove, Tommy knew when it came to Angela and Zack you never knew what to expect.

"Finally, you just have to bust a move," the Black Ranger said.

He danced a bit and ended with sliding over to the girl. Knowing what was going on Angela stared at Zack with disbelief. She was obviously not going to give him the time or day at the moment.

"Zack," she said while rolling her eyes. "Get a life."

The Black Ranger looked slightly injured as he watched the girl of his dreams walk off. Tommy walked up to him, laughing and Zack was a little hurt at his friend's amusement.

"Real impressive, bud," the Green Ranger said.

Zack was going to let everything slide, but cynical voice came from the doorway that made both Rangers want to fight Goldar than deal with the person behind it.

"Yeah, real impressive," said Bulk, the head bully of Angel Grove High. "If you're trying to get a date with carnival geek."

Thinking his joke was funny and should be followed by laughter, Bulk nudged his ever present companion, Skull, who promptly laughed his high pitched laugh. While, Tommy and Zack just found the two very annoying. Bulk was like his name sake, bulky and Skull was skinny. They were both dressed in their usual punk attire and both carried an air of authority, like they were the toughest guys in school.

"What's the matter," Bulk asked with a mocking pout. "Guy's can't get a date?"

Skull copied his friend's pout.

Bulk pulled his jacket over his head like a hood. He had decided to tease further, is voice higher than normal as he continued to push.

"Roses are red, violets are blue," he said before lowering his voice to normal. "No girl in the world is gonna go out with you."

Both Bulk and Skull found this hilarious and laughed until Bulk noticed his fat head was stuck in his jacket and ordered Skull to help him out of the situation, but unfortunately for them, they were both clumsy and when they went to yank the zip of the jack down they flipped forward, landing on their backs onto the cold linoleum floor.

Everyone else found this amusing and began laughing at the bullies. Bulk and Skull were always good for a laugh, especially when Jason and his group were involved.

"Hey ladies," Zack called some of the nearby girls over.

He had decided that this would be the perfect opportunity for a little pay back and waited until had a group of girls were standing around him, Tommy, Bulk and Skull.

Tommy knew exactly what his friend was aiming for and was happy to be apart of it.

"Roses are red," the Green Ranger began.

"Violets are blue," Zack continued.

"We sure can learn something from you. Not!" They said together and laughed along with the girls at Bulk and Skull's embarrassment.

Tommy had to admit to himself, this was not right. They shouldn't be getting back at Bulk and Skull for taunting them, but he couldn't help it. He hated bullies, always have. Plus, the pair had made him feel bad, like he wasn't worthy to ask Kimberly out and he knew Zack felt the same way when it came to Angela.

Smiling, the Green Ranger knew he should let what Bulk and Skull prevent him from asking the Pink Ranger out. With that thought, Tommy decided to go find a payphone and call Kimberly up to ask her to the dance.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: OK. Here's the next chapter.**

**Thanks for the Reviews. I really appreciate them. Please keep them coming.**

Chapter Four

Tommy was now at home. He had decided to wait to call Kimberly. He didn't want to do it in a public place and he was still not confident enough to try, so he decided to come home and shower first.

While in the shower, the Green Ranger did a lot of thinking. He really wanted to ask Kim out, but his mind kept getting in his way. He knew the girl seemed interested in. She was always helping him and being nice to him. She always seemed grateful when he helped her. She never hugged the other Rangers like she him. Could it be that she would say yes?

Jason, Zack, and Billy said she would. They all seemed so sure about her answer too. They had been quick to tell him so.

Tommy got out of the shower and dried himself off. Pulling on some sweatpants, he made the small trek to his room. He closed his door as he entered and tossed his towel towards his clothes hamper, not caring whether it went in or not. He sat on the edge of his bed and buried his head in his hands.

Why was it so hard for him to tell if a girl liked him or not? He couldn't understand why he was so dense when it came to it. It just didn't make since.

The Green Ranger sighed and fell back onto his mattress. He had to make a decision soon. The dance was barely a week away and the longer he waited to ask Kimberly out the least likely she will be available. The Pink Ranger was an attractive girl and Tommy knew many guys, including Skull, wanted to take her to the dance.

Sitting up again, Tommy groaned. He didn't like the thought of Kimberly going to the dance with anyone other than him. He felt a powerful pull of jealousy as he reached for the phone and dialed the girl's number. He knew this feeling well. He had felt it the entire time he was evil. It was a dangerous jealousy and Tommy knew if he let it control him, he would happily return to Rita's side.

"Hello," asked the sweet voice of the Pink Ranger.

"Hello, Kim," Tommy said as confidently as he could.

"Hi, Tommy," Kimberly said happily. "How are you?"

"I'm good," he answered.

"That's great," Kim said. "Are you having any more nightmares?"

Tommy sucked in some breath. He had a lot of nightmares after his time as an evil Ranger. Every time he had one he would find himself waking up five minutes to an hour and since his dreams usually involved them, he would reach for his communicator to either talk to Kimberly or Jason. They would talk to him and tell him it was okay and that they forgive him. Every time he believed them and would go back to sleep.

"No, this isn't about my nightmares," the Green Ranger said.

He decided to take a serious approach to this. He knew the Pink Ranger would more than likely listen to what he had to say if he sounded serious.

"Then what is it about," Kimberly asked and by the tone of her voice, Tommy could tell that she was getting worried.

He couldn't help but think that Kim's worry could benefit him right now and keep him on his goal.

"I want to talk to you about something," he told her.

"Okay," Kimberly said. "You can tell me anything, you know that."

"Yeah, I know."

Tommy ran one hand over his sweats and then switched the phone into that hand to do the same to the other. He was so nervous he was sweating.

"Could you meet me at the park in an half hour," he asked before he lost his nerve.

"Yeah, sure," Kimberly answered. "Where exactly in the park?"

"The entrance closest to the lake," he said.

"Okay," Kimberly said. "I'll see you there."

"Alright, bye," Tommy said.

"Bye."

Tommy hung up his phone and stood. He had to find something to wear and then remember where the entrance closest to the lake was.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Kimberly eagerly hopped off of her bed and rushed to her vanity to brush her hair and retouch her make up. She had to straighten her pigtails. She wanted to look nice for Tommy. She always wanted to look nice for Tommy. She wanted him to be interested in her. She wanted him to see her and ask her to the dance.

The dance, she wondered if someone was going to ask her to the event. Well, actually someone did ask her, Skull, but he didn't count. He was always asks her out and she never took him seriously. She was hoping for someone else to ask her out this time, someone like Tommy.

She had liked the Green Ranger from the first moment she saw him. She had shown him her affection towards him often in the pass weeks and she wondered if he was catching her signals. It seemed like he was, then again he never made the first move. She always did, well except for when it came to escorting her home, but Tommy good just be being a gentleman.

Kim paused her primping and stared blankly at her reflection. She didn't want to think about that, but her mind went back to the dance and Tommy's unexpected phone call. Tommy didn't sound like he wanted to ask her to go with him. He sounded too serious. Maybe, he wanted to ask someone else. Maybe, he only needed her advice.

Kimberly bit her lip at the thought. She didn´t think she could handle that. She didn't want to be the one who helped him date another girl. Well, she would help him, what kind of a friend would she be if she didn't, but she didn't think she would be able to handle the emotions that she would feel because of it. If the Green Ranger wanted to ask out another girl, why didn't he call one of the guys?

Kim walked to her bed as if in a daze and sat heavily up its surface. Her eyes began to glass over with tears. She didn't like the thought of Tommy liking some other girl. It hurt her to no end and made her want to lie down and curl into a tight ball and cry. She knew she could do this. She had to face the issue; she was a Power Ranger, after all.

Kimberly stood. She had better things to do than sit in her room in self-pity. She wiped away the tears from her cheek. She hadn't realized her tears had fallen. She approached her vanity once more to clean up her face. She couldn't allow Tommy to see her crying. She didn't lie to him if he asked her what was bothering her.

Kim sighed as she, again, straightened her pigtails, reapplied her minimum make-up, and ran her hands over her dress to straighten it. With one last glance at her mirror, she decided she looked presentable enough to venture out into public.

As she stepped outside of her house, Kimberly took on final breath and glanced up at the sky. It was overcast gray, depressing clouds, but it didn't look like it was going to rain. She had believe that was good sign.

Another heavy sigh and Kimberly pushed away her thoughts of despair and began to think confidently. Tommy could very well ask her out. Trini and her other friends seemed to think he would. He was probably just sounding brave over the phone. Now, it was her turn to be brave and find out why the Green Ranger wanted them to meet.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

At Angel Grove Park, Kimberly waited patiently for Tommy to show. He was at least 5 minutes late. She figured he had gotten lost. He probably forgot were the entrance nearest to the lake was. She knew he had a bad memory, but she found it an endearing trait while he found his forgetfulness annoying.

"Hey Kim," Tommy said from behind the Pink Ranger.

Kimberly started and turned around to face her friend. Her hand over her heart as it pounded within her ribcage.

"Oh, hi, Tommy," she said with relief and a smile.

"I'm sorry I scared you," the Green Ranger apologized.

"No, it's okay," Kim assured.

There was short, awkward pause between them. They were both nervous. Tommy wanted to ask to Kim out and Kim wanted know why Tommy wanted them meet.

"Wanna go for a walk," the boy asked.

"Sure," Kimberly answered.

They began to walk towards the lake.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about," Kimberly asked. "You sounded so serious over the phone." 

Tommy nervously wrung his hands. He knew he hand to tell Kimberly his reasons for the sudden call. He just couldn't find enough courage to do so.

"Yeah, um…" he began. "Well, I want to know if…"

"Yes," Kim said hoping he would continue.

She had a feeling the Green Ranger was going to ask her to the dance. All of her early fears began to wash away by the look on the boy's face. He looked as if he was about to have an anxiety attack.

"If, maybe, you like to, uh," Tommy tried again.

Kimberly was now positive Tommy wanted to ask her to the dance. Boys only acted like the way he was acting when they wanted to ask a girl out.

"Like to what, Tommy," she asked.

"Kim, I just don't know how to ask you this," Tommy explained.

They stopped walking and faced each other. They were standing in front of the ponds in the large park.

"Come on Tommy, we're friends," Kimberly encouraged with a light punch to his shoulder. "You can ask me anything."

Tommy was afraid that friends were the only way she thought they were. He hoped she didn't. He hoped she thought of him as more.

"Really," he asked nervously.

"Yes," Kim said.

Tommy sighed heavily. Why was this so hard? He was pretty confident when it came to everything else. Why couldn't he simply ask the girl he liked out to a stupid school dance?

"Alright, here goes," he mumbled himself.

He decided he needed to do this.

"Um… Kim I was wondering if, maybe, you would like to go to the…" The Green began to ask but a team of Putty Patrollers fell from the sky interrupting his question.

As the fight with the Putties began, Kimberly and Tommy separated. Sometime during the battle, Kim lost her morpher. The putties had the device in their possession. She didn't realize that this was a distraction for her and Tommy to make their mission easier.

Tommy was held so he couldn't reach his own morpher at the small of his back. He couldn't help the Pink Ranger and before he knew if, he was wrestled to the ground by two putties. He struggled trying to break free. He saw Kimberly was also being held and he wanted break free so he could help her.

Then, to both of the Rangers' surprise, Goldar appeared before him. The putties holding Kimberly drop her and went join their companion in detaining Tommy. Goldar stared directly at the Pink Ranger.

"Say good bye to Green Ranger forever," the golden clad, man-sized, flying monkey sneered wickedly at the girl.

Kimberly could do nothing but watch as Goldar, the Putties and Tommy vanish before her eyes, leaving her and her morpher alone in the park. She began to cry. She felt like a powerless little girl. She might as well had been.

The Pink Ranger glanced down at her hand. She had her morpher now. The putties were obviously only trying to make sure she was unable to stop the Green Ranger.

She lifted her left wrist and brought to her mouth. She pressed a button on her silver and pink communicator.

"Guys," Kimberly said in the device.

"We read Kim," Jason answered, but she knew the others were listening. "Why are you crying?"

"Tommy's been taken by Goldar," she informed.

"Teleport to the Command Center," her red leader instructed. "We'll see what Zordon has to say about it."

"Right," Kimberly said before breaking the connection.

She stood up and pressed the other button on communicator and teleported to the Command Center in a pink beam of light.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Tommy struggled against his captors as they materialized in Goldar's lair. He recognized it as the place he nearly killed Jason when he evil. He hated this place and hated it even more when Goldar appeared before him.

"Just like old times, isn't it Green Ranger," Goldar asked knowing good as well he was getting under Tommy's skin.

"What's this all about, Goldar," Tommy asked continuing his struggle.

One of putties holding him, let go and grabbed his morpher. The clay man approached Goldar and placed the morpher into his clawed hand.

"Aw… yes his morpher," the monkey said more to himself than anyone.

"Leave him to me," he ordered the putties.

Obeying the putties release the Green Ranger and vanished.

"Get comfortable Green Ranger," Goldar sad to the teenage boy. "Rita has big plans for you."

"Never," Tommy exclaimed before attacking his enemy.

Goldar thought nothing of attack and kneed the boy in the stomach and laughed. Tommy didn't give up so easily and flips up away from the monster.

"Alpha," he said into his communicator and receives no response.

"Forget it, your telecommunicator device does not work in this dimension," Goldar sneered.

"Why am I here," Tommy asked.

"It's simple," Goldar replied. "If you serve Rita, you can keep your powers. If not, you will lose them when the candle burns out." 

"What candle," asked Tommy bewildered.

"The Green candle," Goldar answered.

He moved aside to show the Green Ranger the tall, standing candle holder. He laughs at the boy, confident he won't survive to see his powers leave him.

"It's made of very special wax," Goldar revealed. "When it burns out, Rita would have stolen your powers."

Tommy grimaced as he heard Goldar's cruel laughter again. The day was going down hill and fast.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Kimberly paced the Command Center. The others had not arrived yet. They all were with family and had to make legitimate excuses to escape. Sometimes lying was the hardest part of being a Ranger. They had to do it constantly so not to draw suspicion. Keeping their identities a secret was one of the three rules Zordon gave them. It was fairly easy to follow. Everyone seemed to be oblivious to the obvious.

She and her friends wore their colors everyday. They always seemed to disappeared when the Rangers appeared and didn't reappear when the battle was over. They all have communicators too. The devices appeared to be wrist watches but they weren't. Didn't anyone notice that whenever the communicators go off, the team went over to a secluded spot to speak into it? And what about when the Green Ranger became good, didn't anyone notice that Tommy began to spend time around them? Kim guessed people only noticed what they wanted to notice. This train of thought didn't cease her worry.

The Pink Ranger began to gnaw on her bottom lip. She hoped the rest of the team would all be able to come. She knew how protective and suspicious parents could be. Her own mother was beginning to ask question and Kimberly answered her the best she could. She was grateful her mother accepted her answers. Then an even worst thought popped into the petite brunettes head. What if Rita had wanted the others too? Kim prayed that they would be taken too. That was the last thing she needed. She didn't want to face Rita on her own, again. She knew the day had begun to well for Rita not to make a move. The evil witch didn't allow them to have a long amount of time of peace. Didn't the woman ever take a vacation?

"Ay yi yi," Alpha 5 exclaimed as watched his friend worry. "Don't worry Kimberly. The others will be here soon."

Kimberly smiled down at the childlike, red robot. He had almost scared her. She had forgotten she was in the Command Center. She knew he was worrying too and he was trying to make her feel better. Alpha had just as much emotion as human.

"I'm sure that they will be," she said to him more than herself.

"We will find away to get Green Ranger back, safely," her mentor said.

Zordon, an Eltarian trapped in time wrap by Rita Repulsa. He gave them their powers. He was like a father to them. He was always honest with the team. He seemed to never withhold information from them. Unlike the adults in their lives, he treated the Rangers as if they were adults. Kimberly wandered if he sometimes forgot how young they truly were.

She smiled up at him.

"I hope so," she said.

She leaned against the control console and began bit her lip again. She wanted to believe Zordon, but her mind wouldn't let her. She knew for ever reason Tommy was taken, it was going to change their lives forever.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Back in Goldar's lair, Tommy stood before the giant monkey. He wasn't sure how he was going to get out of this situation. He had no powers, no way to escape, and no way to contact his teammates for help. He was officially screwed. But if Tommy was anything, he wasn't a quitter.

"I won't let you get away with this, Goldar," he told his captor.

He wasn't going to let his enemy know how scared he really was. Man, was he scared. He never face Goldar without his powers before. This was like a nightmare. Maybe, Goldar was Freddy Kruegar in disguise? The thought helped with the fear.

"Like to stop the candle from burning," Goldar asked the Green Ranger.

He knew the boy was scared. He could smell the fear pouring off of him and he loved it. He wanted to produce more of the delightful scent before he killed him.

"Be my guest," he invited Tommy to try to stop the candle from burning out.

Tommy attacked the golden armored monster, only to discover in his civilian state, he was no match for the wicked primate. He wished he had his morpher, but the overgrown hairball still had the device.

"You are doomed," Goldar told him cruelly.

He knew that boy was beginning to lose hope. There was no escape and he was itching to split the Green Ranger in two with his sword, but he loved to torment the boy first. He loved to see Tommy get riled up with anger. Angry humans were more likely to make mistakes.

Tommy cringed. He knew that the monster was right.

The Green Ranger nearly laughed as he thought back to earlier. He thought of Kimberly and the only worry he had was asking her to the school dance. Now, he had to worry about losing his powers and surviving his former rival. He knew Goldar hated him from the start. The monster probably hated the fact that Rita chose a human teenager to defeat the Power Rangers and that he was more successful at the task than the flying monkey.

Tommy understood that this battle and torment was Goldar's revenge. After, Goldar was through with him he would go after his friends, probably Jason first. So, the Green Ranger knew that he had to survive long enough for his friends to rescue him.

He knew that they would find a way. Billy was smart enough to invent a machine to get him out of here and stop the candle too. The Green Ranger had to have faith in his friends. They would come and after he's rescued, he would ask Kim out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

At the Command Center, the other Rangers had teleported there safely. Kimberly was relieved to see her friends and she explained to them what had happened in the park. Now, they stood silently in the dark room waiting impatiently for Zordon to find Tommy.

"Another one of Rita's wicked plans," Kimberly stated breaking the silence. "She's gonna try and regain control of Tommy. I just know it."

She revealed her greatest fear to the others. She couldn't stand it if Tommy was turned evil again. They barely survived the first time and she didn't believe they could survive against the evil Green Ranger again.

She looked over at Billy standing at the console. He and Alpha were trying to help Zordon locate Tommy. She wondered what was taken them so long. With all three of them looking, they should have found the Green Ranger by now.

"I can't get a lock on him," Zordon finally said. "Rita must be holding him in her dimensional prison."

Kimberly's heart sank. For once, she wished Zordon wasn't so honest. She hated bad news.

"Billy," Jason addressed the Blue Ranger. "Have you come up with anything?"

Billy turned to face his friends with a grim look on his face.

"Not yet," he informed. "I'm still trying to tune into the frequency on Tommy's morpher…"

All of a sudden the loud noise of the Command Center's alarm blared loudly in their ears.

"Ai yi yi," Alpha said holding his hands up to his head. "The alarm."

"Look, the viewing globe," Kimberly said approaching the glowing orb across from to Zordon's tube.

The others turned to the globe and all stared in shock. A familiar zord was attacking the city.

"The Dragonzord…," Jason began.

"…Attacking Angel Grove…," Trini continued to say.

"…It can only mean one thing…," Zack added.

"…Rita has regained control of the Dragonzord…," Zordon finished.

Kimberly stared in horror as her greatest fear had come to be. She just knew Rita had turned Tommy against them again. She couldn't go through this again, but she knew she had no choice. It was her job to help protect the world.

"We gotta stop it," Jason said.

"What about Tommy," Kimberly asked hoping the others weren't thinking the same as she.

"We'll have to seek him down too," Zack said dashing her hope and she sighs.

"Wait," Zordon said suddenly. "My sensors indicate the Dragonzord we see is an imposter."

The Pink Ranger couldn't help but be relieved. If this zord attacking the city was a fake which meant Tommy was still good.

"One of Rita's creations," Trini asked just as relieved as Kim.

"She's trying to lure us into a trap," Billy deduced.

"We don't have a choice," Jason said going into leader mode. "It's gotta be stopped.

"Be careful, Power Rangers," Zordon said.

Jason turned and reached behind his back for his morpher. The other Rangers did the same instantly falling into the stance they knew so well.

"It's morphin' time," Jason exclaimed.

"Mastodon," Zack called out.

"Pterodactyl," Kimberly cried.

"Triceratops," Billy yelled.

"Saber-tooth Tiger," Trini shout.

"Tyrannosaurus," Jason bellowed.

The teens were now morphed into Power Rangers and ready for battle, they teleported to the city.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Tommy was trying to plan his escape. He needed to continue to have hope, without it, he wasn't sure if would be able to last much longer. He couldn't stand Goldar's taunts and even worst were the alien's attacks. Goldar was not merciful when he struck at the boy. He knew Goldar was just postponing the inevitable.

Tommy's thoughts were broken as he saw Goldar raise his free hand. He waited for the blow to come only see Goldar become distracted by something. The Green Ranger watched Goldar as the monkey seemed to be listening to something, or someone.

"I am called to battle," the golden enemy announced.

Tommy couldn't believe his luck. With Goldar gone, he could grab his morpher and extinguish the candle, but the Green Rangers hopes were destroyed as Goldar caught onto what the boy was possibly thinking.

"Don't get any foolish ideas, Ranger," the monster said. "The candle will be safe while I'm away."

Goldar raised his sword and pointed the tip towards the teenagers. Glowing, yellow shackles appeared around the teen's body.

"See," Goldar laughed, pleased that the boy was rendered immobile.

Tommy struggled against his bonds as he watched his worst enemy disappear. He had to get out of the chains, but they were strong and made of pure magical energy. There was no one he could escape.

He stared up at the green candle. He wanted to go to it, stop its flame from burning somehow, but he couldn't move beyond his struggling. It was increasingly frustrating. He wanted to go home. He wanted this to all be a bad dream. He wanted to be safely tucked in his bed. But he knew that this all being dream was unlikely. It was too real. The energy from his chains were burning his skin, reminding him of the reality of this terrible situation.

Tommy wallowed in his thoughts for at least 5 minutes before Goldar reappeared.

"Hey," the Green Ranger called to the giant primate.

"I'm back and happy to report your miserable friends are losing the battle," Goldar gloated.

Tommy glared at his enemy. He hated the news the monkey had gladly told him. Now, not only did he have to worry about his own welfare, he also had worry for his friends'.

The teen continued to struggle against his chains. As he felt the chains release their hold, he wanted to rip the monster's throat out. He knew he wouldn't regret it. Goldar had no soul like a human being. Hell the creature wasn't even human. So, the Green Ranger knew he wouldn't feel any remorse.

"You won't defeat them, Goldar," Tommy told his enemy as he restrained himself from doing exactly what he wanted.

"Once, she has your power, Rita will be able to defeat everyone," Goldar said triumphantly.

"She'll never have it," Tommy shouted.

The more Goldar talked the more Tommy wanted him dead. He was almost happy that the monkey enjoyed the sound of his voice. Maybe, he would rip out his tongue before he tore out his throat.

"Oh, she will," Goldar said oblivious to the boy's sadistic thoughts. "See how it burns?"

The human sized monkey returned both their attentions to the burning candle. It was nearly halfway burned.

"Like to try stopping it again," Goldar offered.

Tommy's reply was to attack Goldar again. He wanted to shut the primate up permanently, but he still was no match for the monkey. Goldar knocked him away before he could do any damage.

"Face it Green Ranger," the alien said. "You're trapped."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Tommy wasn't going to give up. It wasn't in him to do so. He had his plan and he knew his way out. Goldar had made a mistake in allowing him to see how he was capable of leaving the dimension. He may be forgetful but he wasn't stupid and when it came to things that mattered, like his life, the Green Ranger was a quick study.

Attacking Goldar again Tommy put his plan into motion. He grabbed his morpher and then his enemy's sword.

"I saw how you got me here, Goldar," Tommy announced. "Now, let's see if it works in reverse."

"Hey, no," Goldar exclaimed.

He grabbed onto his sword and tried to remove it from the Power Ranger's hands, but it was too late. The boy was using the weapon, slamming its tip into the ground and before they knew it, they were back in the park.

Tommy let go of the sword and attacked Goldar. Moving way, he quickly morphed into the Green Ranger and teleported to the battle. He knew his friends needed his help.

"Rangers, I'm here," Tommy announced his presence to his five teammates. "Goldar had me trapped.

"All right," the whole team exclaimed.

They were happy to know that Tommy had escaped and was still on their side.

"It's time for some real Dragonzord power," The Green Ranger shout and removes his Dragondagger/flute from its sheath.

He plays the flute only to have nothing happen. He knew it was because of the candle.

"Huh, My Powers are weakening already," Tommy said in wonder.

He wasn't expecting his powers to be drained too much already. He gave summoning his zord another try. It worked this time. The Green Ranger was grateful as the tune from his flute awakened the real Dragonzord from its sleep in Angel Grove Bay.

Now, with the Dragonzord had been summoned, the Rangers had the advantaged and was able to prevent the monster, Cyclops, from continuing his attack on the city, this saving the Power Rangers good reputation. They couldn't have the world believing that they turned against them.

After the battle, the Power Rangers teleported to their safe haven, the Command Center to regroup. There, the first five Rangers, Alpha, and Zordon showed their happiness of Tommy's escape. For a few minutes, Tommy gladly enjoyed their praise at his amazing escape, but then turned serious as he looked up at his mentor.

"Zordon, there was this Green Candle," he told him. "Goldar said that Rita is using it to steal my power."

Zordon nodded within his cylinder. He had feared that the evil witch would try something like this.

"Tommy, allow Alpha to scan you," he instructed.

Tommy nodded and watched as Alpha grabbed a scanner.

"Hold still," the small robot ordered.

Kimberly had a bad feeling about this.

"What is Alpha doing," she asked.

"He's scanning Tommy for internal damage due to crossing dimensions," Billy answered.

The Blue Rangers knew that there were different scanners and he recognized the one Alpha was using.

Alpha finished the scan, pleased with the results.

"You're all clear," he told the Green Ranger.

"Man," Tommy said. "I'm just glad I was able to get outta there."

He had a feeling that if he had remained, his power wouldn't be the only thing that was lost. He would have lost his life.

"Hey, I remember Rita's secret dimension," Jason said relating to his friend's experience. "That's one bad place."

Somehow, what the Red Ranger had just said made Tommy feel awful. After all, he was one of the reasons to why Jason had to suffer through the terrible ordeal.

"The important thing, Tommy, is that you're ok," Kimberly said.

"Am I," Tommy said bitterly and Kimberly looked hurt. "According to Rita, my power's gonna be gone soon."

"She's just bluffing, Tommy," Trini tried to reassure her tall friend. "Trying to scare you. How will she be able to take away your power?"

"I'm afraid it is possible, Rangers," Zordon said.

Kimberly cursed in her head. There was that honesty thing again. She was really beginning to hate it.

"Zordon," Tommy asked returning his attention to the Eltarian. "Then you found out something about the green candle I told you about?"

"Yes," Zordon said grimly. "Rita has a special form of wax from the Gamma-Tri system. Once touched, it retains a person's body energy."

As horrible as the information was, Zordon was happy that Tommy was a Ranger at the time. If the teen wasn't, then he would be dying now instead of losing his power.

"But, I never touched anything," the Green Ranger said.

He didn't remember touching any wax during his time as the Green Ranger. Then again, he didn't remember much about the moments he spent in Rita's moon palace.

"You did when you worked for Rita," Zordon said. He knew it was the only way for the candle to be able to work.

"No way," Kimberly said in denial. "and she's been saving the was all of this time?"

"Yes," Zordon answered and she nearly groaned. "I know she has made the candle from the wax and casts a spell over it, connecting the Green Ranger's power with its flame."

"Then Rita wasn't bluffing," Tommy said sadly. "Once the candle burns out, I'm history. The Green Ranger's finished."

He began to brood. He loved being a Power Ranger. It gave him a purpose in life. He couldn't imagine not being a Ranger.

Kimberly stood by Tommy's side. She silently offered him her support. She hated that she also pitied him. She couldn't imagine being in his situation. She didn't know what she would do if it was her power on the line.

"I don't believe this," Tommy said suddenly. "Rita has linked my powers to a candle."

"Yes and if the flame should burn while in her possession, you will be stripped of those powers and they will belong to Rita forever," Zordon revealed.

Kimberly couldn't believe that their mentor was just telling them this now. That was an awful result. If Rita regained the Green Ranger power, she would be able to create a new Green Ranger and he or she could possibly be more powerful than Tommy. The Power Rangers wouldn't be able to survive the encounter.

"Zordon, isn't there anything we can do," she asked instead of enlightening the others to her thoughts.

"Someone must journey into Rita's dark dimension and get the candle before it burns out," the Eltarian suggested.

"So, how do I get there," Tommy asked.

He was willing to take such a dangerous risk. He couldn't ask one of the others to do it. This was his fight and he intended on continuing on until he returned with his power or he had no choice but to quit.

"You don't," Zordon said already denying the Green Ranger his continuance in this battle. "Your presence will only exhilarate Rita's spell. Another Ranger must go in."

"I'll go," Jason volunteered.

"Forget it," Tommy told the Red Ranger. "No way."

"Look, it makes sense," Jason insisted. "I'm the only other Ranger who's ever been there."

"It's way too dangerous," Tommy argued.

"It's your only chance, Tommy," Billy said taking Jason's side.

"No," the Green Ranger continued to protest. "There is no way I'm gonna risk something happening to Jason because of me."

The Rangers couldn't lose their leader. It wouldn't be right. Tommy rather lose his power than to have Jason die trying to make sure he kept it.

"Look Tommy," Jason said with finality. "You're one of us. You're a Power Ranger, man. I'm not gonna stand by and watch while we lose a teammate."

"Jason speaks for all of us, Tommy," Trini said.

She knew if anyone could get the Green Candle, it would be Jason. She had that much faith in him.

"Yeah," Zack agreed.

He had known Jason for a long time. He knew the Red Ranger would do anything to save a friend.

The Green Ranger sighed. He hated what he was about to say, but he saw that he had no choice.

"Thanks, man," Tommy said giving in.

"Zordon, I've found it," Alpha exclaimed excitedly.

"Found what," Tommy asked and wondered if the robot and the Eltarian could communicate telepathically.

"The molecular energy pattern left by the putties in the park," Alpha answered.

"Outstanding," Billy congratulated.

"What is he talking about," Zack asked.

"Alpha's found a doorway to Rita's dark dimension," the Blue Ranger answered. "Zordon, I believe I have a way to open the door way so that Jason may go through it and retrieve the Green Candle."

"And what is that, Blue Ranger," Zordon inquired.

"I have been working on devices that may be able to open up the doorway using the molecular signature," Billy told everyone. "If I am allowed to go to my lab to get them, I am certain, with Alpha's help, I will be able to finish them and adjust there power to the frequency we need."

"Very well," Zordon said pleased with the young genius's idea.

Billy turned to the Yellow Ranger.

"Trini, will you assist me in the retrieval of the devices," he asked her.

"Sure," Trini said and they teleported to Billy's lab.

After the Blue and Yellow Rangers' return, it took several moments for Billy to get his inventions to work the way he wanted.

"They're ready," he announced.

"Ay yi yi," Alpha said. "I sure hope this works, Billy?"

Kimberly stared at the two strange, Y shaped, long poles. She sort of understood what Billy wanted them to do, but she was still a little fuzzy on the details.

"What are these things," she questioned hoping for a better explanation than before.

"Molecular decoders," the Blue Ranger answered. "You see, Alpha found traces of the Putties' molecular pattern in the park."

"Oh, from when they took Tommy," the Pink Ranger said slowly beginning to understand.

"Affirmative," Billy said. "And since the Putties teleported from the park to Rita's dark dimension, we'll be able to follow the same path with these."

"Molecular decoders," Kimberly said understanding.

"Exactly," Billy said.

"Got it," was the Pink Ranger's final words on the poles.

"Everyone ready to teleport," Jason said moving away.

He wanted to give the Pink and Green Ranger some time alone. Actually, it was something he and the rest of the team had agreed to before teleporting to the Command Center that day. They wanted their friends to become a couple. They had watched for over a month as Kimberly and Tommy danced around each other and they all agreed that it was about time for the two to get together.

"Yep," Trini said. "We're all set."

She followed the Red Ranger.

"All right, we're outta here," the Black Ranger said.

He and Billy joined Jason and Trini away from Tommy and Kim. They found the two amusing as they all knew how awkward they must be feeling at the momet.

"Thanks," Tommy said to Kimberly. "I don't know what else to say."

He wanted to tell the petite girl how he felt. He wanted to ask her to the dance, but he froze. He couldn't, not with so much on the line.

"Absolutely nothing," Kimberly said. "Just know you mean a lot to us.

She was kind of disappointed that Tommy had nothing else to say, but she figured he had too much on his mind.

"Let's go," Jason said.

He couldn't believe how dense his best friends were. There feelings for each other were obvious to every one, except of them. It was ridiculous.

Kimberly joined her friends.

"Stay in contact, Rangers and be careful," Alpha said.

The five Power Rangers teleported out of the Command Center to the park to began their new mission.

"Good luck my friends," the Green Ranger said.

He hoped they would succeed. He didn't want to lose any one of them. They were true friends. They were the type of friends a person had for life. He just hoped that that life wouldn't end today.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

At the Park, the five original Rangers landed safely. Kimberly gazed up at the sky. It was clear and she hoped that it was good sign. They couldn´t afford to fail this mission.

"Kim, is this the place where Goldar captured Tommy," Jason asked her.

The Pink Ranger looked around. They were standing on top of a tall hill and they were at the pond where Tommy had been taken earlier that day.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure," she answered.

"Good," Trini said. "Let's get ready to put up the decoders."

As the Rangers began to set up the decoders, they did not pay attention to their surroundings. Billy held one decoder and Trini held the other. The others watched as their friends worked. They all didn't notice the school bullies approach them from bottom of the steep hill.

"Is this right, Billy," the Yellow Ranger asked.

She was standing a couple of feet away from her smart friend.

"Almost," the Blue Ranger replied. "They need to line up exactly.

"How soon, Billy," Jason asked.

He was beginning to become impatient. He wanted to get the mission over with. He had a bad feeling that Rita would allow the world to remain calm for long.

"That should just about do it," Billy said finishing setting up his decoder.

Trini finished with her decoder as well.

"Let's fire these puppies up," Zack said glad that the Blue and Yellow Rangers were done.

Kimberly scrunched up her face as she heard odd huffs and grunts coming from the slide of the hill.

"Hey," she said getting her friends' attention. "Do you guys hear that really gross sound?" 

The other Rangers paused and listened. They too heard the strange noises.

"Yeah," they said in unison.

The group turned to the slope of the hill. They wondered what could possibly make such cruel noises. It wasn't long until Bulk and Skull appeared, struggling to the top of the hill.

"Hey," Bulk said out of breath as they finally made it to the top. "You guys are in our private park."

"Yeah," Skull squeaked. He too found it hard to breath after the climb. "Our private park."

"Actually, fellows this is a public park," Billy corrected. "Anyone can visit."

"Yeah, anyone but you, brainiac," Skull said. "So, get going."

The thin bully paused as he took a deep breath.

"Now," he finished.

"Just leave us alone," Trini sneered. "We've got work to do."

"Hey, Bulk, what are those," Skull asked his partner as he noticed the decoders.

"Hey, I don't know," Bulk answered. "Let's find out."

He went to touch a decoder, but the Black Ranger stepped in his way, stopping him.

"Hey," Zack said. "You can look but don't touch."

Bulk glared at the boy.

"Nobody tells me what to do," he said as he lunged after Zack.

Zack dodged and Bulk turned and charged again. The bully was like a raging bull. Zack almost felt like saying torro as he dodged again. This time the big bully flew, head first into a nearby trash bin. The bin tipped over and rolled down the hill, Bulk still inside and Skull at his hill.

The Rangers laughed. They really needed that break from their mission.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Back at the Command Center, Tommy was waiting for his friends return. He leaned against the console and wondered if Jason was already in the dark dimension. He wondered if the Red Ranger was facing Goldar. He wondered if his friend was about to die. And it was all because of him.

If only, he was able to defeat Goldar himself and get the candle, his friends wouldn't have to do anything. If he had never been chosen to be the Green Ranger, then Jason wouldn't be risking his life to save his power.

"The portal will appear almost immediately once the decoders are activated," Alpha told him.

"Man, I just feel bad not with them," Tommy said.

"Tommy, you must trust in your friends," Zordon said to him.

"I do, Zordon," Tommy said as he stood and faced his mentor. "If Jason can get into the other dimension, I just know he'll get that candle."

The Green Ranger knew his words did not reveal his thoughts, but he didn't know what else to say. If he was really to think about if, he knew he truly believed that Jason would return with the candle. Then, everything would be back to normal.

The alarm went off, disturbing the Ranger's thoughts.

"Ay yi yi," Alpha cried. "Red alert."

"What's happening," Tommy asked Zordon.

"There's been an attack on a city near Angel Grove," Zordon explained. "Engage the viewing globe."

The Green Ranger and the robot turned to gaze into the glowing globe and the image it showed.

"It's Dragonzord in battle mode," Alpha said.

"But how," Tommy asked. "All of our zords are on standby?"

"It can only be an imposter," Zordon told them. "No doubt, it is Rita's Cyclops monster posing as Dragonzord and assuming Dragonzord's power."

"Shall I contact the Rangers," Alpha asked the Eltarian.

"That is what Rita hopes we will do. So, while the Power Rangers are occupied the green candle will burn down."

"Then let me take him on, Zordon," the young man asked eagerly.

"But you will be you will be all alone against him, Tommy," Zordon rejected.

The Green Ranger didn't want to give up. He wanted to help somehow. He hated standing around while his friends were risking their lives to save his power.

"Give me this chance," he insisted. "I can handle him."

Zordon thought about the teenager's request. He could see that the boy was determined and he knew that if Tommy really wanted to go into battle, there was no way he would be able to stop him. It would be better for the Ranger, if he gave his permission.

"Very well then, and let the power protect you," he said giving in.

"Alright," Tommy exclaimed as he reached behind his back for his power morpher. "It's morphin time! Dragonzord!"

Morphed, he teleported out of the Command Center to the troubled city.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Back at the park, the Rangers set their minds back on their important mission. They knew that time was running out and they wouldn't know how little time they had left, if they didn't get the molecular decoders going. So, they returned their attention to the decoders. Billy flicked a switch on his.

"The first decoder's been activated," he announced.

Trini flipped up the switch on her decoder.

"Second decoder activated," she said.

"Portal's opened," Zordon said through their communicators.

Jason lifted his wrist and spoke into his communicator. He wasn't expecting their mentor to contact them. He thought that Zordon would leave them be as he had down with their previous missions. Even though, the booming voice of the Eltarian was a surprise, the Red Ranger did not show his shock.

"Zordon, I'm going in," he told him.

"Good luck, Jason and may the power protect you," Zordon wished him well.

The Red Ranger broke the link to the Command Center and turned his attention to his friends.

"I'm ready," he said. "Close the portal after I'm in."

"Hey Jason," Zack said. "Good luck."

The Red Ranger gave him a small smile. He knew he was going to need all the luck he could get. He had a feeling Goldar would be on the other side of the portal waiting for him and he also knew that he would have to fight the flying primate.

"Thanks bro," he said . "I'll need it."

And he walked through the portal.

When Jason stepped on the other side, the portal closed, trapping him. He had a feeling that his decision to have his team close the portal once he was through could come back and bite him in the ass. But he didn't want his friends to come after him and get themselves or him killed. Plus, he didn't need any member of his team coming through the portal and distracting him from getting the candle. He didn't even think of how he would get back to earth once he had the candle.

"Well," came Goldar's grainy voice. "It seems I have a guest. Welcome back, old friend."

Just as he thought, wicked monkey alien was waiting. Jason disregarded the greeting. He knew he had to fight to survive and he was prepared to do so. He fell into a defensive stance without saying a word.

"What an unexpected pleasure," Goldar said.

He was happy to have someone to fight. He despised the Red Ranger just as much as he did the Green Ranger. He couldn't wait until he had chance to kill them both. Other than having the pleasure of killing the Red Ranger, he needed to take out his frustration of Tommy's escape.

The two began fighting. The alien had the upper hand; the Red Ranger had not morphed. Jason believed he could handle his golden armored enemy without being morphed. He also didn't think he could morph in the dimension.

It wasn't long before Goldar began his usually tactic of making his enemy doubt himself. He felt it gave him the upper hand. He would get his enemy either angry or doubting their ability to fight. Goldar knew an unsure human was a dead human.

"You think you're gonna save you're friend, don't you," he grunted. "You don't have a chance."

The primate swung his heavy sword at the Red Ranger.

Jason quickly ducked under the weapon and went straight for the candle, but Goldar grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him back.

"Come and get it, little Red Ranger," the alien laughed.

Jason takes Goldar up on his offer and attacks. He had to get the green candle and fast. Time was running out and soon Rita would have the Green Ranger's power in her possession once more. To absorbed in his fight, the Red Ranger didn't notice the portal reopening and the Black Ranger coming through it. His teammate's presence was only made noticed when the other teen approached him.

"Jason," Zack called trying to gain his leader's attention.

The Red Ranger and Goldar stopped fighting. They were a few feet apart, both breathing heavily. This battle was proving to be tough for both of them. Goldar had believed the unmorphed human would be an easy win. Jason believed that he could swiftly grab the green candle and escape the dimension. They both found themselves disappointed with the outcome of their encounter.

"You missed your chance," Goldar said instinctually knowing that the Black Ranger wasn't there to attack him but to retrieve the Red Ranger.

"What are you doing here," Jason asked his friend.

"Jason, you better come back," Zack told him. "Tommy's in trouble."

"You're all in trouble now," Goldar taunted.

Ignoring their enemy, most of Jason's attention was on his friend. He understood that things were really bad at home, if Zack had come to retrieve him, but he felt as if he didn't get the green candle now, it would be too late to come back for it later.

"But, if I don't get the candle in time, he'll lose his powers," the Red Ranger argued.

"If we don't get to him in time, he'll lose his life," Zack reasoned.

Jason turned his gaze to the green candle. He really wanted to grab it. He felt as if he was letting Tommy down. He hated letting his friends down.

"Which will you choose, Red Ranger," Goldar asked.

"Come on, Jason," Zack said firmly. "Come on."

He grabbed his leader's arm and began to walk toward the now opened portal, pulling the Red Ranger with him.

"You gave up too easily," Goldar sneered as the teens crossed through the portal.

When Jason and Zack exited the portal, the portal closed. Billy, Kimberly, and Trini rushed toward them.

"Jason, Zack," Trini said. "You guy's ok?"

The Yellow Ranger was obviously happy and relieved to see her friends return safely.

"The candle," Kimberly asked hopefully.

"I didn't get it," Jason told her.

"But," Kim said.

She was disappointed in Jason. She believed if anyone could retrieve the green candle, it would be Jason, but know she was hurt. She felt sorry for Tommy. She knew the Green Ranger would be disappointed as well.

"We'll have to go back," the Red Ranger said closing the subject. "It's morphin' time."

The team morphed and teleported to where Tommy was, so they could save his life.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

After they destroyed Cyclops, the six, still morphed Power Rangers teleported to the Command Center, deciding not to return to their homes they decided to speak with Zordon. There was still some unfinished business, regarding the green candle they had to take care of.

"We're going back in after the candle," Jason told his mentor, his desire to finish his mission apparent in his deep voice. This time, he was determined not to fail.

"I'm afraid it's too late, Rangers," Zordon said solemnly. "The Green Candle's been extinguished."

All of the teens gasped in shock. They had never faced a situation like this before, nothing like losing a Ranger has ever happened. They knew they had a risk of losing their live, they knew they could be turned evil, and have their personalities could be switched, but they thought they could lose their powers too.

Feeling the need to comfort her dear friend, Kimberly approached Tommy and placed a gloved on his shoulder. She knew this was hard on him. Being a Power Ranger may have been the most dangerous thing they could be, but they were proud to hold the power. It gave them all a sense of purpose and Kim felt it was more so for the Green Ranger.

"Then Rita's won," the Green Ranger said sadly.

"Ay yi, yi, yi, yi," Alpha whined.

"There is only on way to stop the transference of power now," Zordon said wishing to see hope on their young faces.

"Green Ranger must give up his power coin," he concluded.

"No way," Kimberly protested as she stepped forward. "He can't just give up."

"There's no other choice, Kim," Tommy said.

"By giving his power coin to another Ranger," the Eltarian explained. "It is the only way."

Tommy sighed. He knew he had no other choice but to hand over his coin. He didn't want Rita to regain control over the Green Ranger power. He knew she could easily use the power against his friends again. This time, she could make an even more powerful evil Green Ranger than he was and defeat the Rangers.

"I guess, this is it, huh,' he said as he removed his power coin from his morpher. "Well, it's been great." 

The Green Ranger turned to the Red Ranger and placed the golden coin into his palm. The coin in Jason's hand flamed green then red.

"Oh, Tommy," Jason said with grief in his heart.

"Don't worry it'll be all right," Tommy assured him.

The leader of the Power Rangers felt his power increase as the power of the Green Ranger was added to Jason's Red Ranger power. A golden shield covered his chest, signaling the transference was successful and complete.

The boy was still wearing his Ranger uniform and in seconds it began to glow green. Tommy fell weak and would have fallen to the ground if it weren't for his friends.

"I'm so sorry," Kimberly said.

Tommy knew she pitied him. He knew they all pitied him. He also knew that more than pity lied in their hearts, they cared for him too. They had proven their concern by going into to the dark dimension and trying to get the Green Candle from Goldar. They all tried to save his power. It wasn't their fault. There was nothing they could do.

"It's over, isn't it," the soon to be Green Ranger asked as his body continued to glow.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Zordon said with sorrowful heart.

"And Rita," Tommy asked curiously.

"With the coin in Jason's hands the Power is protected," Zordon reassured.

"I fell strange," the teenager groaned.

"Your body is morphing back to its normal state," the mentor informed.

"Ah, this is weird," Tommy said as could literally feel his power seeping from his body.

His body didn't hurt. It just felt weak and odd. His entire body was tingling while the remaining energy drained from him.

"You are a strong and courageous fight, Green Ranger and an honorable man," Zordon praised.

Tommy stood, proud of what his mentor said about him. Then, he felt completely weak as the last of his power began to drain away.

"Something's happening," Billy said.

The Green Ranger power left Tommy's body, leaving him in his civilian clothing. He felt his body regain his natural energy. He was now stronger than he was during the draining of his Ranger power, but a lot weaker than he was than what he was with the power.

"Are you ok," the Pink Ranger asked, her voice aching with concern.

"It was great being a Ranger, Zordon," Tommy told the Eltarian. "It'll always be with me."

Jason approached Tommy and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Tommy," he said. "We tried to get the candle."

"You did what you had to do," Tommy said. "My powers are with you know. Use them to defeat Rita."

"You can count on it, man," the Red Ranger promised.

"What's important to me now is my friendship with all of you. I don't ever what it to change," Tommy said.

"It won't Tommy," Kimberly said. "You'll always be one of us."

Tommy smiled down at her. He wanted to believe her words, but he doubted that his friendship with them would ever be the same. He didn't know it then of how right the Pink Ranger was.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

A few days passed since Tommy Oliver had lost his Green Ranger power. He spent his going to school and practicing his martial arts. His life was pretty much like it was before he became a Power Ranger. He even went back to being the loner he was before he came to Angel Grove. He no longer hung out at the Youth Center with the five original Rangers, instead he was successfully avoided them.

Not being around his friends helped him move pass not being a Ranger anymore. He couldn't stand to be around them when any moment Rita could send down a monster and he wouldn't be able to do thing to help while his friends ran off to risk their lives. So, he stayed away. Instead of going to the Youth Center, he either went to another gym, home, or to the park.

Today, the former Green Ranger found in Angel Grove Park. He was on a large rounded rock at the shore of the lake. His body flowing as he practiced a kata. His mind was completely focused on his movements until he caught a flash of pink. He knew it had to be the Pink Ranger.

"They said back at the gym I'd find you here," she said.

Tommy casual stepped off the rock and walked towards her.

"Yeah, I like practicing outside sometimes," he explained. "Smell the fresh air."

There was a pause between the two, neither of them not knowing what to say. The last time they saw each other outside of school was when Alpha teleported Tommy out of the Command Center to his home, when he lost his Ranger power. The boy stayed kept his distance in school and the girl never approached. Kimberly thought he just needed his space and she was willing to give him that space, even though she wasn't happy about it. But after a few days of being avoided the Pink Ranger felt it was time to bridge the gap that had grown between them. That's why she had searched for him in hopes to talk to him.

"How are you doing," Kimberly asked.

"I'm hanging," Tommy answered. "I've been working on my karate, focusing on my school work. I'm trying to keep busy, you know."

Kimberly nodded. She looked as nervous as Tommy felt. He wondered if he looked just as uncomfortable.

"We miss you," the girl said.

"Yeah, well you guys were a team long before I showed up," Tommy told her. "It will all be back to normal before long."

Kimberly shook her head slightly. He misunderstood. She wanted to reveal her feeling for him. She realized, the other day, she had to make the first move if she wanted him to ask her to the school dance the upcoming Saturday.

"I miss you," she said hoping he would understand she liked him.

A light switched on in Tommy's head. The girl he likes, likes him back. He felt like he should do or say something and was relieved to find his body reacting without his mind's consent. He took Kim's small hand into his larger one and stared into her brown eyes before he leaned into place a sweet, soft kiss upon her lips.

Pulling away Tommy smiles and sighs in relieve. He still held her hand.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time," he admitted.

"Me too," Kimberly revealed as she grinned up at him.

Tommy couldn't help but to grin continuously down at her. He was glad she shared his feelings and wasn't going to push him away.

"Now that that's over with, I guess my next question is a piece of cake," he said certain of what her answer would be to his question.

"What's that," Kimberly asked.

"Kimberly, will you be my date for the dance Saturday night," he asked still holding her hand.

Tommy watched as Kim released his hand and turned away from him. He wondered if his certainty had come too soon. Maybe, she didn't want to go to the dance or maybe she already had a date. He prayed the latter was not true. He hoped he wasn't too late.

"Well," Tommy asked anxiously. "Kimberly?"

The Pink Ranger turned back around, a smile upon her lovely face. She playfully punched his arm.

"I didn't want to make it too easy for you. Of, course I'll be your date for the dance."

Tommy's smile widened as he held he under her arms, picked her up, and spun her around.

"Yes," he exclaimed and placed the girl back on her feet.

Kimberly and Tommy laughed happily.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Goodnight, Kimberly," Tommy said to the petite Pink Ranger.

"Goodnight," Kimberly returned. "I had fun to night."

She placed her hand on Tommy's shoulder and pushed down, signaling for him to lean over towards her. When she did, Kim pressed a gentle kiss upon his cheek.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," Tommy said a little flustered.

He watched his date enter her home, before turning and leaping over the railing of her porch and onto the grassy lawn. He was in a very good mood. At the moment, he forgot all about his woes of losing his powers. All that mattered was the lovely girl that had stolen his heart.

Kimberly Hart was definitely the girl for him. His friend, his confidant, a natural beauty, smart, brave, a great figure, dazzling smile were the few of the girl's attributes that had won him over. Tommy knew he was falling in love.

His parents often told him, that when he meets a girl, don't fall in love to quickly. That path usually leads to trouble, but Tommy didn't feel that way. He felt like what he had with Kimberly would last for a long time and the feeling didn't frighten him away.

The only thing that frightened the former Green Ranger was the knowledge of Rita still being a threat.

Tommy sighed sadly as he entered his home and went straight to his room. His parents weren't home. They had decided to have a date of their own.

The boy fell to his bed. He was more tired than he thought. He was sure he wouldn't sleep when he got home, until late, but his body was proving him wrong. All he could think about, other that Kimberly and their date was Rita Repulsa and how she successfully rid him of his powers. He believed that was the true reason why he was so tired. He hadn't completely recovered from the energy drain.

What scared him the most was if the wicked witch could take his powers what was stopping her from taking the others? He hated knowing Rita could take the other Rangers' powers just like she took his and if not by a mystical candle then some other way. For all he knew, Rita could have found away to make candles for all of them. The thought made the former Green Ranger's heart contract.

He wanted to help his friends. He wanted to fight by their sides. But there was nothing he could do. He wasn't one of them anymore. He was an innocent, someone the Power Rangers was supposed to save, not fight with. He really wished he was a Ranger again, if not for some sick revenge against the person who gave him his power coin, then for the world and his friends. But that didn't seem possible. His power was gone and his coin could only be used in the hands of another Ranger.

Never in his life before had Tommy Oliver ever felt so helpless. He sighed as he rolled over to his side.

He did not know it then, but his stint as a Power Ranger would last longer than anyone else's. He didn't know that he would become the world's greatest Ranger. But first, he would have to go through many trials and tribulations.

END


End file.
